U.S. No. 2011/0120741 discloses an auxiliary handle which is attached to a power tool. The auxiliary handle comprises a first clamp member, a second clamp member, a rod and a grip. The auxiliary handle is attached to the power tool by clamping a gear housing of the power tool by the first and the second clamp members.